


pre-mortem speculation

by seraf



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Investigations, Missing Scene, No Incest, POV Oma Kokichi, Presents, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraf/pseuds/seraf
Summary: according to kokichi's calculations, kiyo might be one of the next ones to die. before he does, the ultimate supreme leader thinks he might want to pick his brains on a few important questions.namely - why are they here?  what is the point of this?





	pre-mortem speculation

kiyo’s lab smelled like incense and old books and death. not as though someone had been _killed_ there ( he’s gotten more familiar than he ever intended to with the smells a corpse gives off ) but . . . death nonetheless. like it clung to the place, stifled the air. in the same way humidity caused water to condense and trickle down the windows, this place seemed almost like a confluence for the dead - whatever existed _beyond_ that drifted through their world and solidified here, trickling down the red-painted walls in drops that turned into dog statues and rituals that made kokichi’s head ache.

 

his brain is running in circles again, isn’t it? but that’s to be expected. he’s been getting less and less sleep lately. ( he’s not sure what the endgame here is, but he knows that with every death that happens, they swing closer and closer to it, and he _hates_ that he has to think of it like that, because even if some of them were _bad_ people they were people nonetheless, and he hates the necessary step of objectivity he has to take in order to cope. in order to have some chance of _stopping_ this stupid game. )

 

but anyway. anyway. kiyo’s lab smells like death. and it’s too fucking _big._

 

‘ kiyooooo! ‘ he calls out, cupping his hands around his mouth and listening to the eerie echo of the sound bouncing around the high-ceilinged room. no immediate response.

 

suddenly, he feels full of an irritation he doesn’t even quite know the source to. ( well, he _does -_ he hates that he’s here to talk to a murderer, hates that there might’ve been some information to be gained out of kiyo’s actions, hates the idea of killing someone just because you could. ) he storms up to the second floor of the room, grabs . . . something, it doesn’t matter to him what it is, just that it’s pottery and it’s thin and probably incredibly fragile and a thousand times older than him, and sticks the hand with it out over the ledge. ‘ hey, kiyooooo! i’m gonna drop this! ‘

 

suddenly, there are slim but surprisingly strong, bandaged fingers prying the artifact out of his grasp, and the eyes that look out at him from under the brim of kiyo’s hat look outright murderous. ( kokichi realizes perhaps a bit belatedly that it might _not_ have been a good idea to intentionally provoke someone who just showed they have no remorse tied to killing. ah well. maybe none of his ideas were really good ones. now there was a thought. )

 

‘ do you _want_ me to remove your spine? ‘ the anthropologist hisses at him, and kokichi can’t help but think that he feels like one of the artifacts in his lab, more than anything else. a corporealization of the residue of death. if it weren’t for his eyes, visible above that creepy mask, kokichi’s not sure he’d be able to think of him as human.

 

sometimes, korekiyo shinguji speaks, or embraces himself with bandaged arms, and kokichi can’t help but get the feeling that he’s talking to someone who willingly stands with one foot in the grave.

 

‘ maybe! ‘ he replies, cheerfully. ‘ maybe i just wanna find out if i’ve got one. ‘ he pouts, sticking out a trembling lower lip. ‘ maki keeps saying i’m spineless. but that can’t be true, can it? can it, kiyo? ‘

 

the daggers kiyo had been staring at him fade into mere irritation, as he carefully places back the whatever-it-was in its shelf with a sort of reverence in the gentle sway of his fingers, briefly adjusts it, rests his fingers for a moment on the old clay as though it were a photo of a lover. he turns back to kokichi with his arms folded against his chest, pressed flat to his shoulders like - like someone prepared for burial.

 

‘ what do you want, kokichi? i hardly thought you would be coming here. ‘

 

kokichi reached into one of the pockets of his jacket and pulled something out, extending it to kiyo like an olive brance. ‘ fan for your thoughts? ‘

 

( out of boredom, he’d picked the lock to the storage closet in the school store, and come across a section labelled ‘discontinued items’. the one he offered to kiyo now was _038\. biggest fantom. an ancient fan that has been passed down since the heian period. those who possess it will be able to speak with ghosts._ it seemed like something he’d like. )

 

kiyo’s eyes narrow suspiciously for a moment. kokichi can’t really blame him, it _does_ seem like he might be playing a joke on him. still, he gently takes the fan, opening it delicately and holding the fragile paper close to his face.

 

‘ beautiful, ‘ he murmurs, as though entranced, cradling the object in his hands. ‘ the heian period was when folding fans first truly became an integral part of fashion or culture. i believe that technically, the designs on this one would have the owner held in contempt for violation of the sumptuary laws at the time. though if the stories surrounding it are correct, i believe that would have been the least of their worries . . . ‘ he comes back to himself, shutting the fan. ‘ what do you need from me? ‘ 

 

kokichi shrugs, rocking on the balls of his feet, hands tucked behind his back, looking childlike in his gestures. ‘ like i said! i just wanna talk to you for a bit. can we go to my room? ‘

 

kiyo carefully sets the fan into one of his pockets, and his head tips a notch to the side. ‘ how can i be sure you aren’t trying to kill me? ‘ odd. the question, from him, sounds more like genuine curiousity than actual suspicion. like he was interested in the answer kokichi might have. a scholar in everything, it seemed.

 

he presses a finger to his lips around a smile that has an unnatural curve. eerie and sharp, cutting across the childish curves of his cheeks. ‘ uh oh! you’ve found me out, kiki! i was planning to murder you there, where no one would ever find out, and hide your body in a few days. ‘

 

kiyo swept past him. ‘ let’s go. ‘

 

kokichi folds his hands behind his back, following the anthropologist down the flight of stairs, watching him as he pauses to gently set the fan on his desk. ‘ why did that make you want to come? could it be that kiyo has a death wish? ‘

 

kiyo inclines his head slightly to the side. ‘ no. but when you said that, it was clear enough that you were lying. which makes me feel better about my chances. ‘

 

‘ but what if that was a lie, too? ‘

 

‘ i somehow don’t feel like it was. ‘ he embraces himself for a moment, eyelashes clear against his sharp cheekbones, his chuckle echoing off the staircases and artifacts. ‘ kehehe . . . i know what the mark of death is, kokichi. how did you phrase it, back then . . . ? ah, yes. ‘ a liar like me knows their own kind. ‘ it should be noted that killers can also find their kin. ‘ kiyo bends down slightly to be more on eye level with kokichi, and the smaller boy feels his skin crawl. ‘ despite your claims, you haven’t ever taken a life before. nor do i feel as though you intend to. so. ‘ he holds open the door to his lab, gesturing slightly with one slender hand. ‘ after you, then. ‘

 

what a fucking creep.

 

‘ how do i know _you_ aren’t going to kill me, though? ‘ he asks, as they walk across the courtyard towards the dormitories. kiyo doesn’t seem offended by the accusation. if anything, he looks faintly amused.

 

‘ what a waste of a kill that would be, ‘ kiyo hums. ‘ have no fear, kokichi. i have no desire to die on _your_ account. ‘

 

‘ i’m not sure if i should be offended by that, ‘ kokichi says cheerfully.

 

‘ that is your choice, ‘ kiyo says with a little tip of his head as they get to kokichi’s room, the smaller boy tugging the key out of his pocket to unlock it. ‘ i must admit, ‘ the anthropologist states, stepping in and casting around curious eyes, ‘ i’ve always been a little curious to see what your room looked like. some of this is even surprising. how on earth did you get a whiteboard in here? ‘

 

‘ a magician never reveals his secrets, ‘ kokichi says airily, before reaching under his bed and pulling out a strange device, pressing a button on it for a few seconds as it hums to life, before turning it off, wrapping it in a blanket, and shoving it under the bed again. kiyo blinks at that for a moment, but chooses not to ask.

 

‘ so. what did you want to ask of me? ‘

 

kokichi reaches under his pillow, tugging out a notebook. ‘ i’m interviewing everyone here. ‘

 

‘ no you aren’t. ‘

 

he huffs out a sigh, dramatically. ‘ maybe i’m not. but do you have to go and ruin my fun like that?‘ kiyo simply raises an eyebrow. ‘ alright, ‘ kokichi says, swinging his legs over the side. ‘ well, to be honest - i just wanted to ask your thoughts about all of this. the killing game in general. ‘

 

‘ interesting, ‘ kiyo says, an eyebrow raised, and from within his jacket, tugs out a notebook of his own, scribbling something out on a page. for a moment, kokichi thinks he sees his own name on it.

 

‘ can i read that? ‘ he asks, and kiyo chuckles.

 

‘ if i can read yours. ‘ it’s said like a challenge, like kiyo already knows the answer, and that irritates kokichi.

 

‘ no. ‘

 

kiyo inclines his head. ‘ then you know my answer. ‘ he hums. ‘ i _am_ curious to hear your own thoughts on the matter. however, you asked me here for my own. so . . . i believe that this game _and_ this school are both riddled with logical fallacies. ‘ he holds up a finger. ‘ to begin with something small - consider the construction of the building itself. all of the windows are locked, and many of them have barbed wire over them. the conclusion to be drawn from that would either be that they’re like that to prevent us from escaping or from suicide. however, we still have easy access to the roof of each building, and the doors are all open to us. it’s nonsensical. ‘

 

kokichi is silent, considering that for a moment and scribbling something in the margins of the notebook. he gestures at kiyo to go on. kiyo pauses, considering. ‘ several things here simply don’t make sense. even on the most basic level. we receive fresh food every day. where does it come from? when monokuma appears in the room, where does he come from? he seemingly just . . . appears. why did rantaro know about the ultimate hunt? ‘

 

seemingly lost in thought, he raises one finger, eyes shut. ‘ my initial thought on discovering his body was considering the thought that it had been suicide. since he _had_ vowed to end the killing game somehow. additionally, there were a few details about his body i found to be . . . they didn’t quite align with the facts of the case. the way his skull looked inclines one to think that he was hit with the shotput ball multiple times, and from a different angle than would be achieved by akamatsu’s trap. ‘

 

kokichi looked at him, chewing the end of his pen. ‘ why do you know what someone’s skull caved in looks like? ‘

 

kiyo . . . almost looks amused. ‘ ask yourself if you _really_ want to know the answer to that question, ouma. ‘

 

‘ fair, ‘ he muttered. ‘ guess it’s a good thing you don’t bother trying to hide how creepy you are. ‘ he points the end of the pen in kiyo’s direction. ‘ why do you think this is happening to us? ‘

 

‘ the concept of death games has always existed, ‘ kiyo muses. ‘ with enough of a level of separation from the participants, humans have always found death . . . fascinating. think of the old cliche - you don’t look away from a car crash, despite what it involves. think of why slasher movies exist. ‘ he spreads his hands. ‘ however . . . part of it is always the thrill of seeing who survives. if monokuma’s intent was just to have us kill each other, why not arm us and give us a time limit? ‘

 

‘ do you think there could be someone watching? ‘

 

kiyo’s look at him was inscrutable. ‘ i think _you_ think there may be someone watching, which leads me to believe that it may be the case. you . . . seem to be aware of the larger picture of things before most of us. ‘

 

‘ i’m not tellllll-ing! ‘ kokichi sing-songs.

 

‘ i presumed as much, ‘ kiyo says, arms crossed. ‘ i . . . my talent rests in observations of people. dissecting the situation we’re _in_ is less aligned with my area of expertise. however - i _can_ evaluate the people here well enough. that may be the closest i come to understanding our position. ‘

 

kokichi chewed one nail. ‘ if there’s a mastermind. who do you think it might be? ‘

 

kiyo hummed out a note.‘ if there is . . . hm. i would eliminate you, angie, maki, rantaro, and i as possibilities. all of us raise too much immediate suspicion in our peers. we would be the obvious suspects. let’s also eliminate those of us who are dead, to make the process easier. kaede, kirumi, and ryoma, then, are also no longer possibilities. tenko and gonta . . . their naievete seems genuine. i don’t believe they could be the mastermind. and . . . perhaps i have a bias, but i don’t believe it is shuichi, either. ‘

 

kokichi can . . . follow that logic, mostly. he glances at the board, where he wrote _trustworthy?_ under shuichi’s picture, and thinks he understands it all too well. ‘ so who do you think it might be, then? ‘

 

‘ kaito, possibly - he’s smarter than he acts, much like you. and he’s certainly concealing something, though it could be _only_ the fact that he’s sick. miu is . . . idiosyncratic without raising suspicion, and given her . . . personality, she certainly manages to give herself enough time alone. kiibo . . . i doubt he’s the mastermind. but he could be assisting them in some way. though he’d likely accuse me of robophobia for that. tsumugi is . . . almost _too_ normal. she blends into the wallpaper as though that’s _truly_ her talent. similarly, himiko’s fatigue could also be a charade, though i don’t entirely believe it is. it would be interesting to see what would happen to her if pushed. ‘ his eyes gleam with something that kokichi doesn’t quite trust.

 

‘ right, ‘ kokichi says, clicking his tongue idly. ‘ well! thanks for your input, kiyo! ‘

 

‘ i have my own question for you, before i leave, ‘ kiyo asks, tipping his head to the side, hair brushing the sheet of kokichi’s bed. ‘ why ask this of me now? you certainly don’t _trust_ me _. ‘_

 

kokichi grins at him innocently. ‘ well! according to my calculations, you’re gonna be one of the next people to die. ‘

 

kiyo lets out a breathy laugh. ‘ from anyone else, i would consider that a threat. i think it may be a genuine statement on your part. how curious. ‘ with that, he stands, tipping the brim of his hat in a respectful farewell, before the door is swishing shut behind him.

 

kokichi exhales, resting the book on his lap, knee bouncing. it’s likely that either tenko or angie will also die, given that their labs were the ones discovered after this trial. he’d pin it on kiyo or angie to be the killer. though there’s always the chance tenko might, if she saw one of them as too much of a threat. maybe if she found out about kiyo’s history . . .

 

he sighs, rubbing his eyes, and wondered if it was worth it to try and get their input as well or not.

**Author's Note:**

> i've always been kind of curious as to what kiyo's thoughts on the whole, killing game situation would be. especially since he's the one who initially brought up the suspicion of tsugami in trial one, and that the culprit exploited their trap to commit the crime.
> 
> he seems to be pretty good at reading people. 
> 
> ( the fan is one of the items from dr2 - hence it being in the discontinued items closet. it seemed right up kiyo's alley. )


End file.
